ABC d'un amour
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Sacha et Ondine s'aiment, ça crève les yeux, même s'ils sont les seuls à ne pas s'en apercevoir. En 26 lettres, 26 petits moments de leur vie, joyeux, tristes, colériques...
1. Chapter 1

A comme…Aquatique

Sacha avait toujours adoré écouter Ondine parler de sa passion pour les Pokémon aquatiques.

Dans ces moments-là, son visage s'illuminait de bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient, et son sourire creusait d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues. Elle était vraiment à croquer.

Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, il gâchait tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il se savait immature, mais il fallait toujours qu'il sorte une pique qui la faisait sortir de ses gongs.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si extraordinaire à ces fichus Pokémon aquatique, hein ?

Sacha ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était tout simplement jaloux.

* * *

><p><span>B comme…Bazar<span>

Ah, l'adolescence…Ondine avait toujours entendu dire que cette période s'accompagnait d'un énorme bazar intérieur et qu'on perdait ses repères, que le corps changeait, etc.

Ses sœurs aimaient bien la taquiner à ce sujet. Elles-mêmes avaient dépassé ce stade, et aimaient suggérer que les mémorables colères de leur petite sœur était dues à « l'âge ingrat ». Elles se demandaient aussi quand cette dernière se trouverait un petit ami.

Cependant, les bêtises de ses sœurs n'étaient rien, rien du tout face à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Sacha lui adressait un sourire.

Jamais Ondine n'aurait imaginé qu'être amoureuse était si compliqué !

* * *

><p><span>C comme…Cadeau<span>

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Ondine était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Sacha pouvait en témoigner, il la supportait depuis des années.

Elle était chiante, râleuse, elle beuglait sans arrêt, elle avait la main leste, elle se moquait toujours de lui, elle était rancunière et il n'avait jamais le dernier mot lors de leurs disputes…

Quelle idée il avait eu de lui griller son vélo, hein ?

Cependant, quand elle vint lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa, Sacha bénit le jour où elle l'avait repêché par erreur. Elle venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse rêver.

* * *

><p><span>D comme…Danger<span>

Ce qu'Ondine détestait le plus chez Sacha, c'était sa fichue manie de se mettre en danger, la plupart du temps de manière totalement stupide.

Sérieusement, qui l'avait flanquée d'un inconscient pareil ? !

Ouais, elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait repêché toute seule, comme une grande, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même.

N'empêche.

Comment voudrait-il qu'elle reste de marbre alors qu'il faisait les pires conneries qui soient ? Comme par exemple sauter d'une falaise pour rattraper un Pokémon tout à fait capable de voler avec ses ailes ? Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

* * *

><p><span>E comme…Enquête<span>

Il y avait quelque chose que Sacha adorait faire, et ce quelque chose était de résoudre des enquêtes. Il rêvait d'être détective, classe, avec l'imper et une carte à son nom.

Il détestait par contre qu'Ondine se mette à hurler de rire quand il commençait à parler tout haut de ses rêves d'avenir. Il lui rétorquait alors qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre en danger, parce qu'il ne viendrait certainement pas la sauver.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois que la jeune fille avait des ennuis, il était toujours le premier à voler à son secours.

Par pur professionnalisme, disait-il.

F comme…Fureur

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sacha avait le don pour mettre Ondine dans des états de colère cataclysmiques. La jeune fille ne supportait pas le caractère macho, stupide et provocateur du garçon. Sans compter qu'il n'écoutait jamais ses conseils, alors qu'il était vraiment nul.

Et il était si peu délicat ! Comme la fois où il avait capturé cet affreux Chenipan et qu'il avait essayé de la forcer à le caresser. Ou quand il insinuait qu'elle était grosse et moche. Ce gars-la avait des tendances maso pour la provoquer de cette façon-là, ça pouvait être pas possible autrement !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici donc les nouvelles lettres d'ABC d'un amour en espérant qu'elle vous plaisent. Bonne lecture !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Sakagoku : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves mes petits drabbles mignons, ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^_

_Walpernok : merci de ta review, voici la suite, et le reste apparaîtra très vite, je suis juste en train de tout corriger_

* * *

><p><span>G comme…Gamelle<span>

Ah, ça, les gamelles, il le savait, même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, qu'il en était champion. Sérieusement, il faut vraiment pas être net pour se prendre les pieds dans le vide et se ramasser lamentablement.

Ou se traîner une poisse monumentale, ça marche aussi.

Les bleus, les bosses, les égratignures, il ne les comptait plus. S'il avait gagné une pièce à chaque fois qu'il dégringolait, il serait riche. Très, très riche.

Mais toute la fortune du monde ne valait rien face à Ondine, un petit air inquiet sur le visage, occupée à panser ses blessures de guerre.

* * *

><p><span>H comme…Horoscope<span>

Le jour où Ondine avait eu en main ce faux livre d'horoscope Pokémon, et qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était un Léviator, elle avait cru mourir de rage. Et cet abruti de Sacha qui en avait rajouté une couche !

Dire qu'elle détestait ces Pokémon à cette époque. Maintenant, elle les adore, surtout le sien. Elle ne trouve plus ça vexant d'être comparé à lui. Elle le revendique, même.

Oui, Ondine admet volontiers qu'elle ressemble à un Léviator. Ils effraient beaucoup au premier abord, mais une fois qu'on a capturé leur cœur, eux comme elle deviennent aussi doux que des Azurill.

* * *

><p><span>I comme…Idée<span>

Sacha avait toujours mille idées à la seconde. Bonne ou pas, ça n'avait de toute façon pas d'importance, il l'appliquait dès le moment où elle lui passait par la tête.

Quitte à s'en prendre, justement, plein la tête.

Un jour, comme ça, il avait eu la brusque idée d'embrasser Ondine. Il en avait eu envie. Et après coup, il s'était dit que cette idée était précisément l'une de celles qu'il valait mieux garder dans sa tête.

Mais quand elle l'avait embrassé à son tour, les joues écarlates, il comprit que ça avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu.

* * *

><p><span>J comme…Jalousie<span>

Ce qui avait plu à Ondine chez Sacha, c'était son courage et son grand cœur. Ces qualités avaient le don de la faire fondre.

Mais elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les remarquer chez son ami. D'autres filles lui avaient fait les yeux doux au cours des années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

C'était quelque chose que la jeune fille ne tolérait pas, elle qui avait été la première à le remarquer. Ce n'étaient pas ces opportunistes qui allaient lui chiper celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Et elle se chargeait de leur faire comprendre, avec courtoisie.

Ou pas.

* * *

><p><span>K comme…Ketchup<span>

Son propre nom ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du condiment, à une lettre près.

Et il y avait eu Pikachu étreignant amoureusement sa bouteille de ketchup. Ce jour-là, pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse, Sacha avait inventé un nom complètement stupide en rapport avec ce ketchup qui lui en voulait, décidément. D'après le garçon, le ketchup lui portait la poisse.

Il ne pensait pas que ça allait devenir son « fil rouge » du destin.

Il y avait du ketchup sur la table le jour où Ondine lui avoua qu'elle l'aimait. Coïncidence ? Elle ne le lui dit jamais.

* * *

><p><span>L comme…Lettre<span>

Comme il était toujours par monts et par vaux, Ondine ne pouvait pas écrire à Sacha pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact. Elle aurait au moins aimé avoir ça puisqu'il ne téléphonait jamais.

Du coup, elle glanait des renseignements auprès de Jackie, Délia, du professeur Chen.

Le jour où elle reçut enfin une lettre de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, c'était une invitation pour assister au tournoi de la Ligue qu'il disputait. Elle ne pouvait laisser son arène et dut se résigner.

Déçue, elle offrit l'invitation à un de ses challengeurs. Au moins, elle le verrait à la télé…

* * *

><p><span>M comme…Mariage<span>

Il avait entendu dire que c'était le rêve de la plupart des jeunes filles. Lui, il s'en fichait personnellement. Il avait bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, comme de devenir Maître Pokémon, par exemple.

Pourtant, le jour où il décida de demander sa Ondine en mariage, il regretta de ne jamais s'être renseigné un peu plus en détail sur ce sujet.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il faille faire autant de choses pour préparer la cérémonie. Et s'il ne regrettait pas d'épouser sa fiancée, il aurait aimé que tout soit aussi simple que l'amour qu'il lui portait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Voici donc la troisème et avant-dernière partie de ce petit alphabet. La quatrième arrivera très vite, mais probablement pas avant lundi parce que j'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire ce week-end. Promis, vous l'aurez le plus vite possible. _

_Alors, je vous préviens, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un mot qui me convienne pour les lettes "N" et "S", et du coup, j'aime beaucoup moins les situations que j'y ai décrite. Si certaines lettres allaient de soi, celles-ci n'en font pas partie. Pardonnez-moi du manque d'originalité. _

_Amicalement, Cyana_

_Réponse aux review..._

_**Walpernock :** Oui, moi aussi, je trouve ça trop court, j'avais d'ailleurs l'intention d'en faire des one-shot pour pouvoir décrire les situations plus en détail. Ce sera pas pour tout de suite, mais qui sait ? Je suis contente en tout cas que tu aimes, merci à toi._

* * *

><p><span>N comme...Naissance<span>

L'accouchement n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, Ondine ne pouvait pas le nier. Entre les douleurs provoquées par les contractions et Sacha qui couinait de peur à ses côtés, elle avait vécu des jours meilleurs. Rien ne s'arrangea quand cet idiot s'évanouit et qu'on dut le traîner hors de la salle d'accouchement.

Pourtant, quand tout avait enfin été terminé, et qu'elle avait pris son enfant pour la première fois dans ses bras, ce n'est pas la douleur ou la fatigue qui la firent pleurer.

C'était une fille, une adorable petite fille. Et elle avait les yeux de son papa.

* * *

><p><span>O comme…Oui<span>

Il y a de ces mots, si petits et si simples, qui chamboulent pourtant une vie. Sacha, qui avait toujours été un bavard, s'en était rendu compte en ce jour très particulier.

Parce qu'il n'avait suffi que d'un mot, un tout petit mot, pour que son existence prenne un tournant radicalement fantastique.

Quand Ondine lui avait sauté au cou en hurlant « Oui ! ! » à sa demande en mariage, il n'aurait jamais osé espérer une réponse si belle, aussi courte soit-elle.

Oui, et tout avait changé. Ça suffisait, pas besoin de grands discours, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

* * *

><p><span>P comme…Pikachu<span>

Sacha et Pikachu, c'était à la vie à la mort, Ondine l'avait toujours su. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble, c'était si beau, si touchant. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, lisaient presque les pensées l'un de l'autre. Elle ne les voyait décidément pas dissociés, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Aussi, la jeune fille hésitait parfois à rompre leur complicité par sa présence.

Si elle avait su plus tôt que le petit Pokémon rêvait qu'ils forment tous trois une famille. Elle avait perdu tant de temps à les observer de loin sans oser les rejoindre.

Tant d'années perdues…mais un bonheur infini.

* * *

><p><span>Q comme…Quitter<span>

Le jour où Ondine était partie avait été l'un des pires de la vie de Sacha. A cette époque, il était encore jeune et immature, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le départ de son amie lui déchirait autant le cœur.

Il pensait juste qu'il était juste trop habitué à elle, à sa présence rassurante, et s'était dit que ça lui passerait, qu'il finirait par s'habituer. Il lui avait souri et dit au revoir.

C'est grâce à sa relation avec Flora, sa presque petite sœur, qu'il se rendit compte qu'Ondine était spéciale à ses yeux.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

><p><span>R comme...Roi<span>

Daisy jouait souvent aux échec, et bien qu'Ondine n'ait jamais rien compris à ce jeu, elle savait qu'il fallait protéger cette précieuse pièce qui représentait un Roi.

Pour cela, il fallait élaborer des stratégies, prendre les pions des autres en évitant de se faire prendre ses siens, et acculer le roi adverse pour faire un échec et mat.

Etrange comme ce jeu pouvait refléter une existence, songea la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle pièce elle pouvait représenter, mais ce qu'elle savait très bien, c'est que Sacha était son Roi.

Et qu'elle ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

* * *

><p><span>S comme…Serpillère<span>

Une fois qu'ils furent fiancés, il était tout naturel que Sacha et Ondine emménagent ensemble. Ils débattirent longtemps pour savoir chez qui ils resteraient, avant de choisir Azuria.

Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent pour le jeune homme. Son adorable fiancée n'était pas du genre femme au foyer qui s'occupe des gosses, fait le ménage et la popote pour son conjoint. Elle fixa les règles dès qu'il mit un pied chez elle : chacun sa part.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu à faire aucune tâche ménagère quand il vivait chez sa mère, découvrit avec joie les péripéties du ménage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Et voici, comme promis, la quatrième et dernière partie de ces petits drabbles. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture (ou pas :p)_

_Amicalement, Cyana_

_Réponses aux reviews..._

_**Walpernock :** Et voilà, c'est la fin des drabbles. Merci de m'avoir suivie, je vais m'attaquer aux one-shot, mais pas pour tout de suite, j'ai une autre fic en cours que je voudrais bien finir. Mais je n'oublierais pas._

_**Temi-chou :** Waaaah, comment je suis trop contente que tu aimes mes petits drabbles ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me dises qu'ils sont beaux à pleurer. J'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira tout autant._

* * *

><p><span>T comme…Table<span>

La championne de l'arène d'Azuria avait eu une grosse surprise quand un camion de livraison était venu apporter une table en verre design chez elle.

N'ayant jamais commandé une telle chose, elle demanda à ses sœurs si c'étaient de leur fait. Avec ses sœurs, Ondine s'attendait à tout, mais les trois la détrompèrent.

Intriguées, elles se mirent tous à la recherche du coupable : Sacha, qui trouvait que la vieille table des championnes d'Azuria n'était pas à son goût.

Il ramena l'ancienne table sur son dos en punition au magasin, ce qui lui dissuada de nouvelles initiatives de ce genre.

* * *

><p><span>U comme…Ubiquité<span>

Sacha aimerait parfois pouvoir se cloner. Pouvoir se trouver en plusieurs endroits en même temps, ce serait le rêve. Ainsi, il pourrait honorer l'après-midi shopping avec Ondine, faire le match Pokémon prévu contre Régis, et aller rendre visite à Flora qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Cependant, il n'est pas malheureusement capable de se cloner, et il devait donc faire un choix dans l'ordre de ses priorités. La question ne se posa pas longtemps : quand sa fiancée laissa entendre qu'elle comptait s'acheter de la lingerie, il se dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un œil masculin pour faire son choix.

* * *

><p><span>V comme…Varicelle<span>

Ondine avait eu la varicelle petite et ne craignait donc pas de l'avoir à nouveau. Elle pensait que Sacha l'avait eue aussi, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais bon…

Aussi, quand son aînée attrapa la fameuse maladie, elle se dit que les deux autres allaient suivre très rapidement vu que c'était contagieux. Elle n'imagina pas une seule seconde que son mari n'avait jamais eu la varicelle et qu'elle se réveillerait un matin en sursaut au son du hurlement d'horreur qu'il poussa en se voyant couvert de boutons.

Ondine s'effondra en hurlant de rire. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là.

* * *

><p><span>W comme…Week-end <span>

Quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, Sacha et Ondine ne se voyaient guère que pendant quelques week-ends par-ci par-là. Entre ses voyages à lui et sa condition de championne d'arène à elle, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation soit facile. Le garçon regrettait que la jeune fille ne voyage plus avec lui comme autrefois.

Mais Sacha oubliait tout, car quand il arrivait à Azuria pour ces fameux week-ends, sa Ondine se jetait à son cou et ils passaient deux jours merveilleux rien que tous les deux, cachés sous la couette.

Non, Sacha ne pouvait décemment pas regretter ça.

* * *

><p><span>X comme…Xylophone<span>

Ondine aimait la musique, c'était pour elle une partie aussi essentielle de sa vie que Sacha, son arène, ou les Pokémon aquatiques.

Quand elle était petite, elle joutait du tambourin. Plus tard, elle avait essayé la guitare, puis le violon, et s'était même essayé à la flûte jusqu'à ce que ses sœurs se mettent à faire semblant de tirer les canards quand elle jouait. La flûte avait terminé au grenier.

Quand elle accoucha de sa première, elle s'était mise au xylophone. Sacha jura qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de laisser l'instrument au bébé, qui l'avait explosé en le laissant tomber.

* * *

><p><span>Y comme…Yeux<span>

L'arrivée du premier avait été tellement folklorique que Sacha se jura que jamais il ne referait un autre enfant. Il avait déjà donné une fois, ça suffisait. Ondine avait été insupportable tout au long de sa grossesse, et l'accouchement lui avait laissé un profond traumatisme.

Il l'avait juré et comptait bien s'y tenir. Il veillait même personnellement à ce que sa femme prenne sa pilule chaque moi pour éviter un accident.

Cependant, quand Ondine lui demanda avec une moue craquante s'ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir un autre, il céda à la supplique des grands yeux turquoise qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

><p><span>Z comme…Zizanie<span>

La vie de famille n'était pas de tout repos, se disait souvent Ondine. La jeune femme travaillait dur pour faire de l'arène d'Azuria un lieu hautement compétitif, mais elle était aussi épouse et mère de famille, et gérait tout cela à la fois était à la limite de l'infaisable.

Parce que non seulement, elle devait s'occuper de ses enfants, mais aussi de leur père, dont l'âge mental dépassait rarement l'âge de raison.

Aussi, quand sa belle-mère vint leur rendre visite, elle profita de sa présence pour lui filer la marmaille, gosses et mari compris.

Elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu.


End file.
